


欢迎光临露米娅牛郎店

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：全员男性X你（并没有），埃玄、AJ有，其他自由心证*罗萨里奥、阿尔达及伯尼斯并没有出镜*OOC*OOC*OOC
Kudos: 2





	欢迎光临露米娅牛郎店

当你脸上带着未干的泪痕站在这家名为“露米娅”的牛郎店门口时，心里其实是拒绝进去的。这只是因为你刚被一个男人伤透了心，暂时不想再和其他男人接触，你这样对自己说。对，绝对不是因为那个胸肌几乎快要撑爆白衬衫的高大金发男侍者几乎黑成锅底的脸——即使隔了五米远你仿佛还能听见他咬牙切齿地咆哮着“女人走开！”的心声。  
还是回家吧，快点离开这种奇怪的地方，你想，回到家哭一场就没事了。然后转身就被另一个人拦了下来。  
“请不要哭泣，美丽的小姐。”你首先听到的是一个声音，低沉而富有磁性，仿佛是恶魔对犹大的低语。然而当你抬头看清男人逆光的脸时，你的眼泪却再次不受控制地流了下来。  
“你的泪水让我心痛。请进去坐坐吧，你疲惫不堪的心需要一个暂时停靠的港湾。”男人轻柔地拭去你滑落的眼泪时，浅金色的长发有几缕垂到了你的脸颊旁，在清晨的阳光中带着微弱的光晕。当你对上男人毫无杂质的湛蓝双眸时，你觉得你看到了天使。  
这就是为什么你再次回过神来，发现自己一个陌生的房间里，面对着一个神情紧张视线飘忽的大男孩。  
那个天使般的男人已经不见了，你的手中多了一枝绽放的红玫瑰和一张被沾湿的纸巾，泪水已经止住了，脸颊上仿佛还残留着他指腹划过的余温。  
那个男孩子坐在你的身边，紧紧地贴着沙发另一端，把一个双人沙发硬生生腾出了第三个人的空间。他的年纪看上去和你正在上国中的弟弟差不多大，他的头发就像你手中的玫瑰一样鲜红，他的心表现得就像他飘忽的视线一样躁动。  
你恍惚中产生了一种自己是在给连续三年门门挂科却心里有着东大梦的国中生补习的错觉——说好的港湾呢？  
“你、你来这里是有什么想说的吗？”虽然你也是第一次走进这种地方，但你面前的大孩子看上去远比你还要不安。  
你想要安抚他，于是努力笑了笑，故作轻松地说：“姐姐半个小时前正式和交往了七年的男朋友分手了。”  
可是你的泪腺似乎并不愿意听大脑的指挥，在说完这句话的下一秒有什么温热的东西就顺着眼角滑下来了。面前的男孩子看上去似乎更加慌张了，抓起桌上的纸巾抓了好几抽给你递过来。  
为什么还要哭呢？为什么连这么简单的事情都做不好呢？你问自己，眼泪却更加止不住了。  
“那个，纸巾……”隔着朦胧的泪水，你看到他递到你面前的纸巾，“果然是个国中生吧，”你想，“这个时候不是应该帮我擦眼泪的吗？”但是他不知道怎么安慰你只能手足无措地给你递纸巾的样子让你忍不住想起了家里的弟弟，于是你情不自禁地摸了摸他的头，然后就看到他僵住了。  
“对不起。”你突然意识到自己做了什么，想要缩回手，下一秒却看到他红着脸低头，不着痕迹地轻轻蹭了蹭你的手。火焰般温暖的红发擦过手心的触感让你想到了某种柔软的小动物，暖暖的温度从掌心蔓延到心底。  
“我对处理这种事情也没有什么经验……”你听到他小声说，“不过没关系，我去找个比较擅长处理这种事的人来帮你。”  
你想说不用了，陪我坐一会儿就可以了，可是还没来得及开口他就一溜烟消失了。  
“果然还是吓着他了吗？”你突然觉得有些抱歉。  
没过多久，一个看起来年龄更小的男孩子拖着一另个人过来了。  
“果然还是吓到他了吧。”你想，“不过这个男孩子看上去连国中的年纪都还没到啊，这家店真的没有问题吗？”  
那个显然没到上国中的年纪的男孩子把手里的人往沙发上一扔就走了，被丢在沙发上的男人茫然地叼着pocky，显然还没有搞清楚状况。  
注意到你的视线，男人咔吧咔吧吃掉了嘴里的巧克力装饰饼干，调整了一下坐姿并且（完全没有必要地）清了清嗓子，“你就是客人吧？我叫JP……要来一根吗？”  
“不、不用了。”你摆了摆手，说你不太喜欢巧克力。  
“哦，那好吧。”你眼前这个叫JP的男人又嚼了一根pocky，“其实我也不太喜欢这个口味的，但是上次让Alex帮我带香草味的回来，那家伙却给我买了一箱巧克力味，说香草味卖断货了。”  
“虽然不知道那个叫Alex的人是谁，但我觉得他一定是在骗你。”你在心里说。  
“所以你来这里是发生了什么事吗？说不定我可以帮你。”  
你想了想，觉得找个人说说话总比自己对着没有反应的植物说话好，于是你告诉了他所有事，包括你怎么认识了那个男人，那个男人是怎么欺骗了你七年，又是怎么在事业有成之后立刻提出了分手，以及你今天才看到的据说已经和他交往了三年的新女友。  
你大概是已经流光了今天份的眼泪，在讲述你的故事的时候竟然完全没有用到纸巾。你沉浸在自己的回忆里，回过神的时候发现那个自称“JP”的男人眼睛红红地看着你。  
“你怎么了？”你有些关心地问道。  
“眼睛里进沙子了。”他吸了吸鼻子。  
不知道是不是你的错觉，面前的纸巾好像比刚才少了一半。  
“令人难过的故事，我很抱歉。但是一切都会好起来的，因为时间会带走所有东西。”从你背后突然出现了一个声音，你转过头，看见一个拿着相机的男人。JP在看到他手中的相机的瞬间就像一只被提住了耳朵的兔子。  
“你你你你你你什么时候站在那里的！”  
“我吗？”男人低头检查刚刚拍下的画面，“大概从你抽第一张纸的时候开始吧。”  
你注意到这个男人笑起来真的很帅，他的笑容里仿佛带着阳光。  
但是旁边的JP看起来似乎只想把他揍到哭出来。  
似乎有什么凉凉的东西甩在了你的脸上，你侧过头，看到一个看上去似乎刚从水里捞出来的男人。  
“里昂你再湿淋淋地在店里走来走去，彰一就要捅你肾了。”你听见JP这样说。  
你有点好奇捅肾是不是你想的那个捅肾，但是你下意识地不想知道答案，而且比起湿淋淋，重点难道不应该是光着上半身吗？  
“比起里昂，我觉得你更应该担心一下你自己。”你斜对面的扶手椅上突然多了一个戴墨镜的男人——他是什么时候在那里的？“我刚才看到彰一进了你的房间。”  
然后你就看到JP下一刻就从沙发上蹦了起来，转头冲上了楼。配上红红的眼眶看起来更像兔子了，你想。  
之后的事情你都不太记得了，只知道稀里糊涂地就留下来吃了饭，你也见到了店里的其他人——戴着眼镜看上去就很温柔的成熟男性、有着漂亮的金眸的异国男人，以及从头到尾都一丝不苟并且真！的！穿！着！校！服！的黑发国中生（这个店真的真的真的没问题吗？）。食物美味得令人印象深刻，只是餐桌上的气氛不知道为什么有些诡异。  
最后你被一个看上去有些沉默，实际上却和你聊了一路“如何与弟弟搞好关系”的高大男性送到了家门口，挥手告别时你才想起来还没问他弟弟年龄多大，毕竟“在情人节送给因为找不到女朋友而沮丧不已的弟弟自己的手制巧克力并给予一个来自姐姐的情人节ki♥ss”这种方式对小学生可不太适用。  
不过，这真是一次令人难忘的经历。你在门口站了一会儿，望着夜空中零零散散的星星，自从分手以来就一直笼罩着乌云的心似乎在不知不觉中已经放晴了。  
你转身打开门，微笑着说：“我回来了。”

这是一个美好的周末。死缠着你不放的前女友似乎终于死心了，你带着长相甜美又会撒娇的新女友漫步在步行街。这时候她出现在了街道对面。  
在她出现的瞬间你就移不开目光了，事实上不只是你，整条街的雄性生物都无法不去注意这样一个抢眼的女人。她长得太高了，穿上高跟鞋似乎比你还要高一些，包裹在黑色一步裙下的那双完美长腿足以让所有男人心甘情愿地跪倒在她面前。她戴着一副大墨镜，你只能看到她露在外面的小半张脸，不过这并不影响你对着她弧度饱满的红唇发了半天呆。  
直到她最终停在你面前。金色的长发在阳光下闪耀着的光泽让你有些眩目，你的脑子里飞快闪过数十种搭讪的方式又被你一一枪毙掉，最终你还没来得及想到一个完美的开口方式就感觉到左脸一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
她甩了甩右手，摘下墨镜。你的注意力立刻就完全完全沉入了那泓似蓝似绿的湖水里，完全没有注意到在自己被扇了一巴掌之后身边的小女友一脸震惊的表情。  
她倒是注意到了，不屑地扫了比自己矮一个多头的少女一眼，红唇勾起一个带着嘲讽意味的弧度，踩着恨天高毫不留恋地转身离开了。  
你的思绪还停留在那个神秘的女人身上，直到另一边脸也被人扇了一耳光你才想起来你的小女朋友还在旁边。  
“那个女人是谁！”她冲你喊道，全然不顾这是在大街上。  
“我也不知道啊！”你想说，可是她已经哭着转身跑掉了。

“这真是一个美好的周末。”不远处的露天咖啡店，用摄像头和自己的双眼亲眼见证了一切JP看着手机里的照片高兴得灌了一大口可乐。  
“是呀，真是一个美好的周末。”有人在旁边表示同意。  
“咳、咳咳咳……咳咳……”被可乐呛住的JP拍着胸口咳了半天，完全没有意识到自己的手机已经不见了。  
确认删除？  
确认。  
Alex把手机放回桌上，毫无怜悯之心地看着可怜的中国黑客咳出眼泪。他当然不会告诉JP他的拍照技术其实相当不错，当然如果他能把这个小特长用在其他的方面就更好了。

不远处的公园里，埃索和张玄佑并排坐在木制长椅上。难得的周末他们当然不会选择呆在那个从店主到厨子全都不像什么正常人的店里。埃索喜欢野外，喜欢一切接近大自然的地方。在市中心能找到的最能“亲近自然”似乎也只有这个人造公园了。  
虽然比起在公园里像个老头子一样晒晒太阳喂喂鸽子，张玄佑更喜欢去那些脏兮兮的巷子里找人打上一架，不过既然埃索喜欢那他就也喜欢好了。毕竟他喜欢的东西很多——和埃索一起找人打架、和埃索一起找慧珍玩、和埃索一起喂路边的流浪狗的时候悄悄地摸一摸小动物毛茸茸的脑袋……但是埃索喜欢的东西真的很少，所以只要是埃索喜欢的，他张玄佑就一定奉陪。  
——而且实在不行，还可以玩手机嘛。  
埃索看着旁边已经完全沉迷于手机了的张玄佑，视线停留在那头引人注目的红发上。自从那天他看到那个女人摸了张玄佑的头就一直无法忘记那个画面。  
想知道那头张扬的红发摸起来是什么样的。  
想知道被蹭手心是什么感觉。  
想知道……  
“嗯？”张玄佑茫然地抬起头，刚才好像有什么东西碰到了他的脑袋。他转头看了看埃索，少年还像之前一样盯着广场中间啄食玉米粒地鸽子发呆，姿势都不带变的。  
错觉？挠了挠头，思考无果的张玄佑决定继续玩手机。

“果然，周末能找到很多完美的画面。”一天结束的时候，纳塔朋把今天拍摄的照片一张一张地洗了出来。  
他今天先是在步行街买了杯咖啡，然后在广场喂了会儿鸽子，在这过程中还抓住了很多让他满意的瞬间。  
暗房的桌子上，一堆鸽子与天空的照片中间，褐发的少年小心翼翼摸上红发少年的发顶的那一刻被永远地保留了下来。  
还有旁边金色长发，穿着白衬衫一步裙，脚踩恨天高的Alex。

“所以为什么要让马格努斯当门童啊！明明卡米洛一个人不就够了吗？实在不行让雪来顶替马格努斯也行啊！”这是看着惨淡的业绩对着（每天不光要头疼里昂又滴着水在店里走来走去了、JP的房间整洁度又被隔壁的里昂投诉了、Alex又在上班时间消失了，还要担心门童又把客人吓跑了）的分店长彰一痛心疾首的露西亚日本分区总经理托马斯。  
从头到尾只是站在那里什么都没有做真的特别无辜特别可怜的马格努斯：“……”  
“从埃斯梅拉达与卡西莫多，到克里斯汀与魅影，这么多的案例告诉我们一个道理，美人——比如我——就是应该与野兽一起同台演出才能达到最好的艺术效果。”  
马格努斯：“娘娘腔你过来我绝对打不死你。”

END.


End file.
